Merlin's first apprentice
|death=1955 |species= |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=White |eyes= |skin=Light |occupation= |era=*Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era |affiliation=Merlin |masters=Merlin |apprentices= }} This individual (pre-1400-1955) was a powerful wizard who used to own the Arts, albeit for safekeeping and not personal use. He was killed by Mr. Demonic NoHead in 1955. Biography Early life The wizard was born sometime prior to 1400. It is unknown how he discovered his magical powers, though it is possible Merlin told him, as it was the latter for whom this individual answered to. At an unknown time, Merlin created the Arts, which he passed down to the individual before his death. He ordered the wizard to keep them hidden until the time was right and the strongest of all Dark mutants resurfaced onto the Earth. The wizard promised to keep it safe. In the mix, he also created the Verasect. As he kept it hidden throughout the division of Western Christianity in the Reformation, he would continue to conceal the Arts in his home for centuries, and never left them too far out of sight. At some point during or after Merlin's death, Merlin's apprentice switched the Order of Magic from a Fobble rights organization to an award bestowed upon anyone who performed a great deed at personal risk or contributed to the betterment of society in some way, a sign of the estrangement of the Fobble community from the mutant one. Death Sometime before 1955, the wizard destroyed the bridge to a huge trench in Canada for unknown reasons. He also put a spell that prevented any form of superpowers from breaching it. In the aforementioned year, Mr. Demonic NoHead went to find someone who posed a great threat to him, and pressured Suzie into joining him and the accompanying group of NoHeads. They were on their way to the house when they encountered the magician's trench. Mr. Demonic NoHead immediately used an Extendable Bridge he carried with him for this very situation. The bridge latched to both sides and the hunting party was able to cross. As they began to cross it, however, the wizard blocked their path. Demonic knew this magician was the only threat to the NoHeads. Despite his anger, the wizard was cunning, and he pretended to congratulate Mr. Demonic NoHead on being powerful enough to elude him, before offering each of them a prize for their skill. When the wizard made it clear that he would not let the brothers pass across the bridge without him fulfilling each of their personal desires, Suzie and the mutants decided to go along with the wizard's offer, but each for different motives and reasons. Mr. Demonic NoHead asked for a weapon that would give him more power than anyone else had, even the magician. Defeated, the wizard gave him the Verasect for which he owned. He asked Suzie what she wanted, and Suzie said she longed for something that could get her place-to-place on a whim. The magician then remembered what Merlin had told him to give when the mutants surfaced, and gave the group all three of the Arts. He warned them to use the Arts with care. Demonic seized the chance to kill the latter with it, and the wizard died after living for at least five centuries. = After the wizard was killed, Mr. Demonic NoHead, Suzie, and the other NoHeads finished their journey. Mr. Demonic NoHead immediately used the Verasect to kill the enemy he had set off to destroy. Killing him would not be a problem. This made Suzie very uncomfortable. The NoHeads left Suzie behind, her uses exhausted, but she was later rescued. Physical description According to a flashback, this wizard wore purple robes and a sorcerer's hat. He also had a beard that extended down from his chin to his stomach. Personality and traits The unidentified wizard appears to be the type who does not like to be on the losing side of anything. However, he was cunning enough to acknowledge the difficulty in consuming those who can call upon the dark side to their aid, as the NoHeads had done when Demonic used his powers to unlock the bridge for use, and because of that, he was willing to pull off a ruse of friendship by offering the NoHeads their personal desires, intending to use such endeavors to ensure the Arts would be as Merlin had planned them to be. He is angered when anyone eludes him, denying him his victims of the trench, and he is described as having "grudgingly" given Mr. Demonic NoHead his own prized weapon he always carried with his wand, knowing that he has probably been outsmarted. In both instances, he is described as being agitated when he feels he has been cheated or beaten at his own game. He is also shown to be a very cunning character, plotting an elaborate scheme using the Arts to reclaim each of the mutants and fulfill a grand plan. However, he is not beyond being outwitted. Despite this, the wizard was humble to some degree, as he did everything Merlin told him to. Relationships Merlin ]] Merlin was the individual's teacher, the latter was very loyal. He fulfilled Merlin's dying wish by relocating the Arts and ensuring Mr. Demonic NoHead had them when the time was right. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:1955 deaths Category:Apprentices of Merlin Category:Wizards Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Males Category:Immortals Category:Killed by Mr. Demonic NoHead Category:Verasect owners